Possible
by HeavenRose
Summary: The seasons pass as Yukina waits for Hiei to return to Human World. She always had a hunch about him, and confronting him would be the only way to find out the truth.
1. Spring

**My first attempt at a story with more than one chapter! Yay! I hope everything goes well. Anyway, I decided to write a fic about Hiei and Yukina, because I've always loved the two. I hope my fic is a little different from the others!  
Rated T for possible future language. I can't say when I will update, but I can promise you I will get it finished. Please review if you read; it will make me happy!**

* * *

**Possible  
Spring**

This was it.

Yukina was nervous. She rarely came to Kurama for anything. She knew he was a kind person, but would he get angry if she asked him about Hiei?

Yusuke, Keiko, Kazuma and Shizuru were inside visiting with Genkai as they did every once in a while. Kurama had excused himself to get some fresh air. Yukina saw this as her golden opportunity.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the sliding door and stepped outside, slightly squinting from the morning sunlight. Kurama stood outside in the back of Genkai's temple, observing the beautiful land around him.

"…Kurama?" Her voice came out small.

He turned his head just enough to see her out of his peripheral vision. "Yukina."

She slowly walked forward and appeared by his side, also surveying the nature around them. A spring breeze rustled the tree branches and slightly pushed back her turquoise hair. She inhaled slowly, smelling the flowery fragrance, and crisp, rainy scent the breeze carried with it.

"It's a beautiful morning," Yukina commented.

Kurama lips curved into a slight smile. "Yes. It is very peaceful outside."

Somewhere in the distance, a pair of birds began to sing to each other - an act that also caused a smile to Yukina's face.

"Is there something you wish to talk about?" wondered Kurama, facing her.

For a moment she contemplated telling a lie and escaping back inside Master Genkai's temple. But she quickly decided lying was a bad thing to do, and it would not help her uncover the truth she sought.

"There is," she told him, then added, "if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Kurama assured.

Yukina opened her mouth to ask him about Hiei, but stopped. What if her assumptions were incorrect? Would Kurama think she was a fool? Would he laugh at her unintelligence?

Yukina always had a hunch Hiei was her twin. The brother she could never find. The moment she saw him, she knew there was something familiar about him. And it took her a long while before she realized she saw herself in his face. Though their hair colors were different and their abilities were opposites, Yukina and Hiei both shared the same crimson colored eyes, the same facial structure, and were even about the same height.

Making the young ice maiden more suspicious was that whenever she brought up her brother while Hiei was in the room, all eyes would focus on the fire demon, who would turn away, muttering curses.

She was not naïve. She noticed those things. And it was for those reasons that Yukina specifically asked Hiei to be the one to search for her long lost brother. She had hoped that by doing so, Hiei would reveal to her the news she desperately wanted to hear.

But he hadn't.

"I… wanted to ask you about… Hiei."

Something flashed in Kurama's emerald eyes. "And… what may that be?"

Yukina took a moment to choose her words. "Do you know if Hiei… has a sister?" She looked at Kurama expectantly.

There was a small pause before he replied. "Unfortunately, I know little of Hiei's background," he said. "So I cannot say."

Yukina's eyes fell, and she released the breath she had been holding.

"Though, may I ask: Why the sudden curiosity?"

She was taken slightly aback by the question, unsure of how to answer. _"Because I think Hiei is my twin" _seemed too blunt of a response.

"It's just… well, do you think Hiei and I share a certain… resemblance?"

"You're implying that Hiei is your brother, am I correct?"

She nodded, her eyes glued to the grass. "Forgive me if it sounds silly," Yukina said. "I just… have this feeling. A strong one."

Kurama's voice was calm and reassuring. "If your feeling is strong, then it is doubtful it's a foolish one."

Yukina looked up, her red eyes finally meeting Kurama's green ones.

"Are you saying that Hiei is - ?"

"I'm saying that anything is possible," Kurama interrupted, earning a small, hopeful smile from Yukina.

"Oh, Kurama! Could I please ask a favor of you?" Yukina wondered excitedly.

He nodded, chuckling.

"Please," she said, "if you see Mister Hiei, could you tell him I wish to speak to him?"

Kurama agreed. "Although," he said, "be aware Hiei is currently in the demon world, and it is his decision when to return to Human World. The next time we speak could be months from now."

Yukina nodded. "I understand. Thank you very much, Kurama."

For the next several minutes the two carried out a normal conversation. All the while, Yukina had an unusual giddy feeling inside of her. The feeling in her heart had grown stronger.

"Oh, Yu-_ki_-na!" Kazuma called in his sing-song voice, practically skipping over to her and Kurama. "Hey, baby! I was wondering where you were!"

Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru and Genkai also stepped outside.

Kazuma was so kind and protective of her, Yukina could not help but smile. "Hello, Kazuma. Kurama and I are enjoying the weather."

"Oh, yeah," said Kazuma. "I guess it is a pretty nice day." He suddenly grabbed both Yukina's hands and took them in his. "Yukina, my love, how about me and you take a quiet walk in the woods?"

"Hey, lover boy, don't get too excited," Yusuke said, joining them. "We got a train to catch in half an hour."

"Let's go, bro," Shizuru chimed in, her cigarette dangling from her lips. Keiko and Kurama chuckled.

Yukina noticed Kazuma's disappointed expression. "A walk sounds lovely, Kazuma. But I wouldn't want you to miss your train ride. Perhaps another time?"

Kazuma grinned so large, Yukina wondered if it was painful. "Sure thing!" he exclaimed.

Keiko tugged on Yusuke's sleeve, getting his attention. "Yusuke, we really do need to be going if we're going to grab something to eat before we get on the train," she said, holding up her wristwatch.

"Well, you heard her Kuwabara," Yusuke declared. "Let's put a move on." He turned to face his teacher. "Hey, thanks again for letting us visit, Grandma."

Genkai smirked. "You kids are welcome anytime."

Yukina followed her friends to the front of the compound, seeing them off. She loved standing at the top of the large, concrete stairs that led to the entrance of the home. She could look down and see the dirt path that if followed led to the train station. It fascinated her.

It did not surprise her when Kazuma once more took her hands in his. "Yukina, my angel, once again we must go our separate ways. But I promise -"

Yukina gasped and Kazuma cried out when his sister's fist connected with his head.

"Save the monologue. You'll see her again soon." Shizuru grabbed his ear and began to drag him down the stairs, despite Kazuma's cries of protest.

Kurama, Yusuke and Keiko said their thank-yous and goodbyes before proceeding after Shizuru and Kazuma.

Yukina waved to them until they could no longer be seen. She then clasped her hands together, hoping Kurama would speak with Hiei soon.


	2. Summer

**A/N: My deepest apologies! I wasn't planning on this update taking so long, I just haven't gotten any inspiration for it lately. My next update will come eventually, so please stick with me :)  
Thank you to all who read, and double thank you to all who review!**

**

* * *

****  
****Summer**

As much as Yukina loved the winter, having the summer sun shine on her pale skin felt rather nice. This beach was filled with memories. She remembered when everyone (except for Hiei, that is,) was at the beach laughing and having a good time splashing in the water. It was also the day Yusuke returned home from Demon World. Yukina smiled, remembering Keiko when she tackled Yusuke to the sand, hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss. Yukina sighed.

Yes, this day would have been perfect if Kurama had been there to notify her of any sightings of Hiei.

When Yusuke, Keiko, Kazuma and Shizuru arrived, Yusuke had mentioned calling Kurama and asking if he would join them at the beach. Unfortunately, Kurama had somewhere else to be, and could not attend.

It had been about three and a half months since she had last seen or heard from Kurama. His absence disappointed her, but she was not going to let it ruin her day. Besides, there was a possibility Yusuke or Kazuma had heard from Hiei. She just needed to wait for the right moment to ask them.

Yukina looked down at her feet in the sand. The warm sea water lapped gently at her ankles. Where she came from, the water was frozen year-round.

She gazed at Yusuke and Kazuma, who were wading in the water a little farther out. Both were soaking wet from an earlier wrestling match in the sea.

Kazuma suddenly pointed to something under the surface. Yusuke appeared next to him and the two exchanged some words before Kazuma pulled the object out of the water. He brought the small item closer to his face to examine it.

"Gah!" Kazuma suddenly cried, stumbling backwards and dropping the item. "There was some sort of creepy bug in that thing!"

Yusuke laughed and said something Yukina couldn't hear. Kazuma angrily spat out a retort, then swung his fist, which Yusuke easily blocked. Another wrestling match began.

Keiko and Shizuru appeared by Yukina's side.

"Would you look at those two?" muttered Shizuru.

Keiko chuckled. "I hope they're not hurting each other."

The three girls cringed when Yusuke got the upper hand and began dunking Kazuma's head in the water.

Shizuru sighed. "I'll go break them up if they keep on much longer," she decided.

Keiko turned her head, then changed the subject. "Yukina, I love your outfit!"

Yukina smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. Master Genkai took me shopping one day. A woman in the store helped me pick this out." She wore a skirt that came a few inches past her knees. It was solid pink, with a matching white blouse. She even had her hair tied back in a braid, courtesy of Shizuru.

"You look cute," said Keiko.

The girls chatted amongst themselves for several more minutes. Keiko wondered if Yusuke would ever _officially _propose to her. Shizuru assured her Yusuke was just shy, and he would propose eventually. Shizuru briefly mentioned something about herself finding a man, but she quickly changed the subject.

"Just take it back, Urameshi!"

"Hahaha! No way in hell!"

Shizuru took her cigarette out of her mouth, dropped it into the sand, and squished it with her foot.

She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey, you two idiots! Cut it out!"

Yusuke and Kazuma both froze. Then Yusuke said something to Kazuma, which apparently made him angry, and the two started at it again.

"Kazuma, I _will _come over there!" Shizuru threatened.

The boys finally called a truce, though they still shot glares at each other on their way over to the girls.

"So, what do you all want to do now?" asked Yusuke, attempting to shake away sea water from his hair.

"Well, we can't go anywhere public," Keiko said. "Not with you two looking like a couple of drowned rats."

"Urameshi started it!" Kazuma insisted.

"Hmm… Normally I would deny this," said Yusuke, "but yeah, I started it." He grinned devilishly.

"See? He even admits it!"

"You two are acting like children!" Keiko cried.

Yukina decided to speak up. Besides, she didn't want her friends to continue quarreling.

"Um… Excuse me?" she said, getting their attention.

Everyone stopped speaking.

"I have a suggestion on what we can do now. But… it would require," Yukina looked to Keiko, "going in public."

"What is it?" the brunette asked.

Yukina smiled. "Ice cream."

Kazuma blinked. "Oh yeah! There's that little ice cream shop down at the train station."

"Yeah, I could go for some ice cream," Yusuke chimed in.

Keiko clapped her hands together. "Ice cream is just what we all need on a hot day like this! Good idea, Yukina."

Yukina smiled. Ice cream was one of her favorite things to eat. She had never heard of the treat until she began living with Genkai. Yukina accompanied Genkai one day when she made a trip to town to stock up on essentials. After the two arrived back from their trip, Genkai asked Yukina if she would like a treat.

"Ice cream?" she had asked. "I'm not sure. What is it?"

"You'll just have to try it to find out," replied Genkai.

Yukina had felt somewhat awkward when Genkai handed her a paper cup with three scoops in it, all in which were different colors.

After the two had seated, Yukina took her eating utensil and hesitantly plopped a bite of white ice cream into her mouth. Her eyes must have lit up, because Genkai smirked.

"Oh! It's… cold!" She swallowed. It was delicious!

Out of the three scoops she had in her dish, her favorite was the green, mint flavored one. She now often felt herself craving the cold, sweet dessert.

Yusuke, Kazuma, Shizuru, Keiko and Yukina made sure to stop by the compound to ask Genkai if she would like to come along to the ice cream shop. Genkai kindly declined.

The walk to the train station was short, and there was no line at the ice cream shop.

"Here, Keiko, 'lemme pay for yours," offered Yusuke.

Keiko smiled. "Oh, that's okay, Yusuke. I brought my own money."

He thumped his fist against his chest and winked. "I insist."

Kazuma immediately turned to Yukina. "And I'll pay for yours, baby! After all, being a man, it is the proper thing to do."

Yukina was secretly glad Kazuma offered, because she hadn't any money.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you, Kazuma."

Shizuru muttered, "Oh, so I'm the only girl who has to pay?"

After the five ordered their ice cream, they took a seat at a table by a window. Yukina took a bite of her mint ice cream. "Mmm."

Kazuma had a vanilla cone, Shizuru had a chocolate shake, and Yusuke and Keiko ended up sharing a banana split.

Yusuke and Kazuma did most the talking. They chatted about school, and Kazuma's job, and even quietly reminisced about the Dark Tournament. Keiko would occasionally jump in with a comment. Shizuru and Yukina, for the most part, stayed quiet.

Eventually, everyone had finished their treat, and there was a silence. Yukina figured she should speak up.

"Um… have any of you spoke with Kurama lately?" she asked, her voice small.

She was half-expecting a barrage of questions wondering why she was curious. But Yusuke responded simply, "Well, I called him this morning and asked if he wanted to come with us to the beach. But he told me he had other plans."

"Oh. What about… Hiei?"

Kazuma rubbed his chin. "Eh, you know, as much as Shorty bothers me, I have to admit I wouldn't mind seeing him again."

"Haven't heard anything about him, either," replied Yusuke. "You should ask Kurama, though."

Yukina nodded. She _needed_ to talk to Hiei. She always had a hunch about him, and confronting him would be the only way to find out the truth. At first, Yukina figured he would come to her himself. But he never did. So perhaps she had to make the first move.

When the five got up to leave, Shizuru grabbed Yukina's shoulder. Kazuma, Yusuke and Keiko kept walking ahead.

"Hey, you wanna use the payphone?" asked Shizuru, holding out a handful of change.

Yukina stared at Shizuru's hand for several long seconds. "What do you mean?"

Shizuru smirked. "Come on, kid. You want to give Kurama a call, right?"

"Well… yes…"

"So let's do it."

"But Yusuke said he was not at home."

"Maybe he's back."

It was decided. Shizuru shouted across the room for Yusuke and the rest of the gang to keep going ahead. Then the brunette put a few cents into the payphone, and punched in a few numbers.

"Here you go," said Shizuru. "It's ringing. Make sure to ask for Shuichi."

Nervously, Yukina put the phone to her ear. She had never used one before, though she had seen other people use the device to communicate.

"Hello, Minamino residence," a woman's voice answered.

Yukina's heart began to pound a little faster. "Um, hello. May I… speak to Shuichi, please?"

"I'm sorry, Shuichi is not here right now. Can I take a message?"

The ice maiden let out the breath she realized she'd been holding. "Oh… No, that's okay." She hung up the phone.

Shizuru pulled out a cigarette from her coat pocket and lit it. "No luck?"

Yukina shook her head. "I suppose I'll have to keep waiting."


	3. Fall

**Well, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. I didn't have a ton of ideas for this chapter, but fear not! I will make up for it with the next chapter. 'Winter' should be a pretty long one. Also, I plan to have Botan and Koenma in the next chapter, so look out for that as well.**

**

* * *

**

**Fall**

Fall came slowly. Eventually the leaves on the trees turned brown and lifeless, and fell to the ground below. The temperature dropped a bit each day, and frost covered the grass in the mornings.

Yukina was in the front of Genkai's compound, a rake in her hand. Previously, Yukina was sitting inside, feeling bored and a bit uneasy for some reason, and decided to busy herself by raking up the stray leaves that littered the yard.

She was making great progress. Three large piles of leaves were on the ground, ready to be bagged. She had only one more section of the yard to rake.

Yukina had a strange, anxious feeling in her stomach. She had talked to Kurama a few days earlier. He had not heard from Hiei. At first, Yukina was a bit upset. After all, she had been waiting for Hiei to return for half a year. But Yukina later realized something: what would she say to Hiei even if she saw him again?

It was something the girl had been pondering as she raked. Would she need to be blunt and ask Hiei everything she wanted to know? Or would she have to a take a more subtle approach? With Hiei's usual surly attitude, Yukina could not be sure.

"You're raking leaves?"

Yukina turned to see Master Genkai standing at the doorway, holding a steaming cup of tea. "Come inside," Genkai said.

Yukina obediently did as she was told, abandoning the rake in the middle of the yard. When she entered the home, Genkai told her to sit, then poured Yukina a cup of tea.

"You know," said the woman, "I've never raked the leaves here. It's unnecessary."

Yukina didn't know what to say. "Oh… I'm sorry."

Genkai took a sip of her tea, obviously trying to hide a smirk. Finally, she asked, "What's bothering you?"

The ice maiden was slightly taken aback, but quickly recovered. Genkai could always sense if something was upsetting her, but Yukina didn't think the woman could figure her out that fast. She raised her teacup to her lips before answering. "Well… there is something I… want an answer to, but I need to wait to ask my question. The problem is… I don't know how long I'll have to be patient."

"I see."

When Genkai said nothing else, Yukina was confused. "Do you… have any advice for me, Master Genkai?"

The old woman set down her cup. "You have acknowledged yourself that this is a matter of patience. You need to wait silently. Put your questions behind you until the time comes when you can ask them."

Yukina understood. She couldn't keep thinking about Hiei all the time - it would drive her crazy! "But… how am I supposed to forget about it?"

Genkai shrugged. "Find what works for you best."

She thanked Genkai, then excused herself from the room. She wandered back outside to resume her raking. Though Genkai told her there was no point in cleaning up the leaves, she figured being alone outdoors would allow her to sort some things out in her mind.


End file.
